Two Different Worlds Between You and I
by a n g e l i c o r p s e
Summary: It is about two girls named Aqua Hirogawa and Satomi Yoko who realized that their lives are about to change drastically as they begin to start anew with the Sohmas. Two points of views and how the both of them have huge impact on the Sohmas.
1. Chapter 1: First Day Of School

This starts as Aqua's first day of school at Kaibara High School where she first met the Sohmas and Tohru. It was the first day of school and all the freshmen were looking for their homeroom classes. Yuki and Tohru were the tour guides to help the freshmen to get to their homerooms and what classrooms that they go to like other tour guides have to do. Kyo Sohma didn't want to fool around with other freshmen; he thought it was stupid idea to start in the first place anyways. All the big news was going around about the hottest and popular guy in the whole school; it was the one and only: Yuki Sohma. They wanted him to be their tour guide for the rest of the day of the new school year. But the most disappointed group of girls of them all was in the Yuki Sohma Fan Club. The president of the Fan Club assisted for everyone in the club to watch over Yuki during the duration of the orientation. But every time that happens, Hanajima and Uotani were always making them turn around and go back to their little fan club.

"**That freaky Goth girl and the Yankee thug girl were in the way to get to Yuki again."**

**One of the fan club girls said to the president. The president was so upset at the fact they were in the way to get to Yuki.**

"**Next time let's have someone who can get to Yuki's level…"**

Aqua just starting had no idea about anything surrounding, but, Yuki Sohma. Aqua wasn't like the freshmen trying to go get Yuki to become their tour guide. She thought that Yuki was just like any normal person from the thought of it. Just when the touring was over it was lunchtime, Aqua saw a purple-haired boy struggling to hold the boxes of paper in his hands. All the girls passed by and smiled at him, but, Aqua couldn't see his face so she offered to help him just to be nice.

"**You need any help?"**

**Aqua insisted on helping the boy.**

"**No, no I'm fine Miss!"**

Then from out of the blue, a group of freshmen boys pushed Aqua into poor Yuki just to make him look bad in front of everyone but his secret was about to be exposed right in front of her. Aqua saw the box in the air with papers falling like snowflakes in the midair, while little Yuki the rat in between the falling pieces of paper. Then she suddenly saw his clothes on the floor with the papers; Aqua thought it was weird to runaway naked.

"**Is he running around here naked?"**

**Aqua thought to herself for a second about the clothes being on the ground.**

"**No way is this boy that fast at running around naked?"**

Aqua started blushing at the fact she might see something. Yuki appeared squeaking at her pretending to be a rat, but, somehow Aqua knew that the rat was different from the other rats.

"**There are rats in the school, how weird is that! But Mr. Rat, my name is Aqua Hirogawa and I'm new here and…Well I don't like being here but I-I feel lonely…but if you like to be my only friend…"**

Suddenly a huge boom came into the hallway where Aqua saw a young purple-haired boy appear to her. Aqua suddenly looked at the boy and he was so beautiful and handsome, she couldn't even speak for that moment.

"**You are that boy I just saw holding a box of papers and then you transformed into a rat…and transformed back! Are you magician or something I need to know about?"**

Yuki asked her to give him his clothes that she was holding. Aqua gave it back to him but didn't see anything while he was changing. Yuki grabbed her hand and whispered about the secret into her right ear about what she would have to face all by herself.

"**I won't let anyone know, moreover, it's not like I have friends here."**

Yuki smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then those fan club girls came and eavesdropped on them. One of the member's girls came up to them and pushed Aqua away from Yuki. Tohru from a distance saw everything from where she was at, but, couldn't stand that Aqua was being bullied by the fan club girls. Then, Hana and Uo came and scared those girls away from Yuki and from Aqua. Kyo saw Yuki with Aqua and started to think it was a perfect opportunity to strike him. Kyo ran into Yuki about to land a punch; then Yuki kicked Kyo up in the air and Kyo landed on the hard ground bleeding from his lip.

"**You stupid cat. You can't win, so stop trying so damn hard."**

Kyo was angry to the point he wanted to try to kick his ass again, but knowing Yuki; he knew he really wanted to lay out Kyo to the point to leave him alone. Afterwards, Kyo went to class to calm down and move on.

"**Damn rat!"**

Yuki told Shigure about everything that happened today at the first day of school. Shigure was upset that another outsider knows about the secret of the Sohmas. Shigure had no choice but to tell Akito what happened today. Tohru came with some tea and can tell that Aqua could be trusted.

"**I have tell Akito, you know that Yuki."**

**Shigure said with a strong concern about this situation.**

"**You know Shigure…Akito won't listen to you when—he will…"**

"**He will trust me."**

After midnight, Shigure called Hatori to pick him up and drive him to the Main House to discuss the issue of Aqua. Shigure saw Akito feeding the birds through the window as he was waiting for Shigure.

"**What now Shigure."**

"**It's about the curse, someone else knows it now."**

"**You must be kidding me Shigure."**

"**Yuki bumped into this girl Aqua and apparently she tripped on him and made him transform."**

"**You would believe anything coming from that rat, Shigure. That sounds like a dirty lie from a damn rat. Next time, I will get to see Yuki when I'm well enough."**

"**Please I'll talk to her tomorrow…"**

"**For what! I don't want anyone else to know it's not their damn business to know the curse! I'll let her stay there if you understand the judgment she will get and so will that other girl too."**

"**I know…"**

"**I know what? Shigure, you make me sick with you and your pathetic excuses! If she tells anyone about it then, I'll erase her memories!"**

**At School**

Aqua came to Yuki and knew she wasn't going to say a word about the curse to anyone not even her own mother. Tohru came to her to introduce herself and let her visit the house.

"**You want to come over to the Sohma House tonight?"**

**Aqua was a little unsure since she was worried about her mother.**

"**But…my mother…she needs me."**

"**I'll tell her you are with me for this afternoon. Do you have any relatives or friends or even neighbors, Aqua?"**

"**Uh-huh. I do. My neighbor watches my mother during the day and I come home at 5 to see if she is okay before I go to work."**

**Tohru walks Aqua to the phone booth to call home and Aqua's neighbor told her it was okay that she can stay the afternoon with Tohru and the Sohmas.**

**At Shigure's House**

Aqua was a guest at the Shigure's House and enjoying some rice balls and some nice green tea that Tohru made for them.

"**Aqua, you know I went to the Main House and I talked to the God of the Sohmas, he told me that you can stay here, but, I had a long discussion about you knowing about it from Yuki."**

"**Did Akito say anything about me?"**

**Yuki asked Shigure.**

"**He misses you Yuki, he really wants to see you next time."**

"**I never want to see him again!"**

**Yuki walks out the door and sits outside.**

"**That damn Yuki trying to show off in front of his guest."**

**Kyo said to everyone sitting at the table except Tohru Honda.**

Aqua went outside were Yuki was at sitting at the door step. Aqua saw Yuki looking at the sky and looking down at him himself feeling so down about what was told him. Aqua didn't say anything to him. She went back in the house and never home and never said a word from that day forth. It was 10 at night and Shigure walked Aqua home and continued the morning fresh the next day.

**On the way to school**

Yuki met Aqua at her house as her mother waved at them they walked to school and all sudden, Aqua was thinking Yuki with a hug for being there for her, when she suddenly forgot that he transformed into a rat from the zodiac.

"**Oops! Sorry Yuki! I really am, I forgot!"**

Yuki smiled as he ran to her palm of her hand and the other palm was holding his clothes as she was trying to put them in her backpack. After that, she grabbed Yuki from the top of her head and kept walking with Kyo and Tohru.

"**Lucky no one saw that!"**

**Yuki said all freaked out about someone seeing this.**

"**Me too!"**

**Aqua said to Yuki as a relief.**

Aqua sighed but she knew it had to be hard keeping a secret like t his for so long. But, she knew it wasn't over yet, as she knew it was just the beginning of a new friendship with the Sohmas and she hopes that she will have a chance to know them and also she knew this is only the beginning of something special.


	2. Chapter 2: True Friends

Tohru was in bed for the past three weeks and got better to even walk again after ankle sprain from running the meter dash last week in P.E.; so far Shigure was watching over her while his editor was watch over him as well to get his novel published. Yuki and Kyo went to school all lonely even Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani were even worried about their friend Tohru. Still those fan girls were coming towards Yuki as usual and trying to take his belongs or his creations from him. But to put it into simple terms, Aqua was going to get Yuki no matter what even without being in the Yuki Sohma Fan Club.

Aqua was walking by herself without anyone being her side because she was such a tomboy by the way she dressed and acted around everyone else. Yuki suddenly came through the hallway with a poster blocking his whole view from everyone else.

"**Watch out please!"**

Aqua turned around and crashed into Yuki Sohma which he transformed into a rat quickly while everyone else was passing by him. Aqua looked around to see if Yuki was around since she only saw the poster board and not him. Yuki was running from his own clothes and from Aqua. Then Aqua suddenly saw a rat and picked it up noticing it was Yuki Sohma inside that rat's body.

"**Hello Yuki. How are you?"**

**Yuki was scared to think that other people would notice so he spoke to her privately.**

"**Ummm…Miss Hirogawa?" Yuki said silently as he was too nervous to speak.**

**Aqua listened by hearing Yuki's calm voice.**

"**Yuki, are you alright no one is looking."**

**Yuki screamed at her as the rat.**

"**I know I hate this stupid form…it makes me feel so different!"**

**Aqua looked down at her hands and laughed.**

"**Yuki, you are so cute and funny, I like you because of that too!"**

**Aqua continued to laugh.**

"**I don't really care, I understand you completely Yuki. You inspire me to make more new friends and even get to understand the meaning of trust."**

Aqua started to cry and a tear drop landed on Yuki's head and he transformed into his human form where she blushed at Yuki.

"**Yuki…can you kiss me?"**

**Aqua throws Yuki his clothes as she still blushing.**

"**Here Miss Hirogawa!"**

Yuki gave her a kiss on the lips and then back away when they heard noises from the hallway. Aqua was baffled about what Yuki's reaction was like.

"**W-what?"**

**Yuki started to cry.**

"**Is Shigure going to erase your memories?"**

**Aqua looked at Yuki's grieving eyes.**

"**No, of course not. He told us this morning but I guess you left too soon Yuki."**

"**Thank you Aqua, but don't tell my secret to anyone."**

**Aqua smiles.**

"**Like you think I have friends at this school…you got to be kidding right?"**

**Tohru appears all glittery about the situation.**

"**Oh! A new friend from a week ago!"**

**Aqua didn't know Tohru but the surprise that Tohru was there was really alarming, but as Tohru hugged Aqua, she felt like she was at home.**

"_**I'll keep your secret. I promise."**_

Tohru saw her expression of innocence on her face and noticed that she could be trusted. On the way to Shigure's house again, Aqua came over with Yuki, Kyo and Tohru and then sat with them in the dining room.

"**Wow, Tohru where do you sleep?"**

Shigure smiled at the girl knowing she was honest and cute like Tohru Honda.

"**Thank you for coming to my fabulous house, my little cute girl I love…"**

**Yuki hits Shigure in the head of his perverted words.**

"**Please keep them to yourself!"**

**Tohru got up and offered some tea to Aqua and Yuki.**

"**I'll be right back to make some tea."**

**Aqua started the talk about her past with Shigure and Yuki.**

"**Well…my father left my mother went I was little and I live with my mother who is deeply ill with a disease and I can't do anything about it because…the doctors say she is going to die and I can't lose my mother!! So you see…she is on disability leave but it won't support her for long. If I lose her…then I have to be adopted into a new family and I don't want that!"**

Aqua started to cry on the table in sorrow for her sick mother. Yuki's hand was on her shoulder understanding that pain she went through.

"**I understand how you feel, but, if you need a place to stay, if your mother passes away, then you and Tohru can share a room. Tohru doesn't mind."**

**Tohru smiles as respectable as she could be when she can hear everything that went on.**

"**Of course!! I love the company and a new roommate, but don't worry Yuki, Kyo and I or maybe Hana or Uo will come to see your mother with you."**

**Aqua stops crying of worry.**

"**Really?"**

**Tohru nods in happiness.**

"**Trust me. We'll be your true friends!!"**

Yuki smiles at Tohru's humbleness and so much love that she brought for poor Aqua. Yuki and Shigure wave as Tohru escorted Aqua back home in the dark. Suddenly Tohru felt scared she was holding onto Aqua's shirt like a little child.

"**I'm scared."**

Aqua laughs at Tohru.

"**Its okay Miss Tohru, you will be alright."**

Then a dark-orange haired boy appeared with a flashlight.

"**Tohru, why are you out here in the dark without a flashlight?"**

He shined the light on Aqua's face.

"**You are that girl from the first day of school! I knew you looked so familiar."**

Tohru smiles at Kyo for being more open.

"**Kyo, I'm sorry for not introducing her. Her name is Aqua Hirogawa. And I'm asking you to come with us to her house."**

Kyo turned away from Tohru's invite.

"**Why? I don't know that girl."**

Yuki tried to cheer her up.

"**Don't mind Kyo he has hot-temper…"**

Tohru and Aqua looked behind them and it was Yuki Sohma.

"**Y-Yuki!"**

Yuki smiles then got angry at Kyo.

"**You are so self-centered, you arrogant cat! How dare you treat Miss Hirogawa like that?"**

Kyo holds his anger towards Yuki because of Tohru.

"**Fine…let's go."**

Aqua got happy and continued holding Tohru's hand.

"My mother will be happy for you to visit her."

Tohru and Yuki smiled with Aqua with Aqua while Kyo just followed them to her house.

"**Mom! Mom, I'm home!"**

Aqua entered the home with Tohru and Kyo but she didn't hear her mother's reply, so Aqua ran across the house looking for her mother. But Aqua saw her Aunt Suki and her uncle Matsu sitting down looking through picture albums of her mother and once they saw Aqua weeping and flushed, they ran to her crying and holding her. They gave away that something happened to her mother.

"**Where is my mother?"**

The aunt and uncle backed away from her and then the phone started to ring from living room. Aqua picks up the phone in a rush as she wanted to know where her mother is.

"**Yes! This is the Hirogawa residence, may I help you?"**

Aqua nodded and then heard what she didn't want to hear and dropped the phone and got on the floor crying.

"**M-my mother is in the hospital, they told me she just died when she got there. She said she was fine this morning and now this happens…"**

Tohru came to Aqua's rescue and Tohru responded to the doctor.

"**I'm sorry and just tell her I'm sorry for the news."**

Tohru listened to the doctor and replied.

**"Bye. Thank you for the phone call."**

Tohru disconnected the phone conservation with the hospital.

"**She just died…moments ago the doctor just told me."**

Aqua cried in Tohru's arms.

"**We will be right here."**

Yuki just came out of nowhere and asked the aunt and uncle to let Aqua stay with them. They looked at each other and hold their hands and kind of had this look of insecurity to trust strangers with their niece. But with not experience with children made them come with the huge decision for her to go with the Sohmas.

"**Sure. You can take care of her…its up to her; we are not her legal guardians, but if you need our support, we'll be there for you Aqua."**

Aqua continued to cry on Tohru's shoulder.

"**I'll go with Tohru Honda…Tohru, Yuki and Kyo are my true friends. That I know will never ever leave my side!"**

Tohru holds Aqua's body and hugs her tightly for her lost and remembers her mother's words reflecting on her life and to herself knowing what Aqua is going through the same thing is was three years ago.

"_I was the same way too Aqua…losing someone that was always protecting you, guiding you and always loved you can really affect you deeply and would never go away, but, I know that your mother would suspect that you will be safe and try to make in on your own and if you need help; depend on your friends who can always and I mean always help you when you fall because like my mother told me…that is what true friends are."_

So after that, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru walked Aqua back to Shigure's house and let Aqua live there but you know Shigure had to tell Akito about this situation.

"**It was a busy day today…a lot of things happened tonight."**

Shigure said as he was tired of writing his stories for the editor. Yuki and Kyo bumped into each other as Aqua and Tohru were entering into the house and they both started a ruckus.

"**You idiotic cat you are in my way!"**

Kyo holds his fist in Yuki's face.

"**I'm goin' to mash your pretty boy face, rat boy!"**

Yuki smiles in agreement with the fight.

"**Going to try and touch me? Are you afraid something else might happen?"**

Yuki side-steps Kyo and as Kyo charges towards him Aqua screamed for them to stop fighting.

"**STOP!"**

Tohru looked at Aqua and was so startled that she would say something like that after what happened. Yuki and Kyo stopped fighting and went upstairs to their rooms for the night. Tohru and Aqua slept together in the same room. Tohru comforted Aqua in her own bed while she slept on the floor with a sleeping bag and began to start thinking about her mother.

"_Mother…thank you for being in my life, I hope that one day someone would change the Sohmas' lives forever."  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Hope

During the whole week after Aqua's mother passed away, the Sohmas came to the funeral of Ms. Aurelia Hirogawa who died at the age of 35 and leaving the pain behind to her only daughter Aqua. As the wake as Aqua's great-grandmother and her other grandmother on her father's side came near her. Chiyo Hirogawa and Abril Michaels came towards her with open arms and feeling sorry for her being alone, offering her places to stay like going to Germany with her grandmother to moving to Yokohama with her great-grandmother. Aqua didn't want to be separated from the Sohmas or her own family. Of course, Chiyo Hirogawa held her hand during the service and the eulogy as her grandmother Abril was crying and felt sorry for Aqua. Then, Tohru started to lay flowers in a big bouquet of flowers in her hand with different kinds of colors and styles that reflected personality and even the special cherry blossoms that Aqua told Tohru was her mother's favorite flowers. Yuki, Kyo and Shigure were there meeting the family and introducing themselves as close friends to Aqua and her mother. Then a sudden rush of a voice came around and Aqua turned around as she was standing with her grandmother and great-grandmother was her first cousin Ami Kaminari who is a year older than Aqua.

"**Live with me Aqua! My brothers will be going to college so we have so much room for you; if you want to live with us…please say you do!"**

Ami begged for forgiveness as she touched Aqua's soft, velvet hands. Aqua smiled in respect and glanced at the Sohmas and then looked back at Ami.

"**Sorry Ami, I-I rather live with Tohru Honda and the Sohmas!"**

Ami looked at how much her little cousin had changed in the years she hasn't seen her. Shigure told Kyo and Yuki about leaving to finish his novel but he was really, he was going to visit Akito to tell her about Aqua knowing about the secret still a huge debate amongst the family.

Shigure called Hatori and headed straight to the Main House where all the old women of the Sohma family took their coats and showed them to Akito's room. Akito was watching the birds entering the room petting them and whistling at them, but, when Shigure and Hatori entered in the room, she knew something wasn't right; the bird flew off frightened of their unusual presence. Akito gets up from the window and saw Shigure and Hatori on the tatami mat on their knees waiting for her to come towards them.

****At the Main House****

"**What do you want Shigure and Hatori, trying to get me to answer your pathetic questions…"**

Hatori bowed in respect and says something to Akito.

"**You know why we are here Akito."**

Akito came closer to the both of them trying to contain the anger.

"**Of course, I have been hearing from sources about another person knows about our secret…and her name is Aqua Hirogawa who loves my adorable Yuki…how I loathe her."**

Shigure interrupts Akito rudely knowing that Akito was going to go off topic about the situation. Hatori just froze in fear as he didn't want to get on Akito's bad side. Shigure goes up to Akito and holds her wrist and leans closer to her body as he going to whisper to her in her ear. Shigure made her eyes wide open just when she was in shock, she slapped Shigure to the floor as Hatori watched he was still froze from the past as it happened to him before years ago.

"**How dare you tell that damn girl about the secret!!? Even Yuki…yes, the next time I see Yuki I will teach him a lesson not to open his damn mouth again…hmmm."**

Shigure wipes off the blood from his mouth to his yukata and bows but not afraid of Akito. Hatori still just as horrified that she would remind him of the painful past. Akito lifts up the yukata and laughs. Akito continued laughing and that could have been a sign of not caring or it must be one hell of a joke to play on her. Akito went near Hatori and gave his a stare, a cold, deep stare to make him more frightened of her. Then passing by solemnly being nosy as she was, Ren Sohma, Akito's mother came and heard the commotion and charges at Akito with a rash of sudden rage. Shigure holds Ren's body to hold her off. As Shigure was holding Ren, she randomly mentioned about Akito's father and how much he loved her mother over her.

"**Your father loved me you bitch! You are not his only love because he truly fell in love with me!"**

***Reminiscing***

_Akito remembered that day when her father died and she was crying near his death bed, sobbing and missing him already before he left this earthly place. Akira touched his daughter's face as her tears were striding down her beautiful, pale tone face. Akira smiled at her as she continued to cry for him and started to speak to her before his time was wasted._

"_**I-I only loved you my dear Akito…"**_

_Akito had a flushed look to her pale, wan face as her father placed a red flower on in her hair which made her feel special._

"_**You look so beautiful…a beauty beyond words."**_

Akito suddenly when back to seeing her mother staring at her and screaming at her rashly without respect for her. Ren was still held by Shigure who couldn't hold on to her because her strength of her rages towards Akito. Then fast footsteps came running down to Akito's room, it was Kyo and Yuki Sohma coming to the rescue with Tohru and Aqua watching the fight. Ren throws a punch at Akito which made her mouth start bleeding. Akito lost her balance and Shigure had let go of Ren to aid to Akito. The old women walked out of the room with Ren Sohma as she laughed at weak Akito. Tohru and Aqua came to Akito's support to see if she was alright, but she screamed at Kyo, Hatori, Yuki and Shigure since they were apart of the zodiac and had nothing else to take her anger on.

Akito walked out of the room and saw Aqua and grabbed her wrist and suddenly twisted it and broke it as Aqua fell to unconsciousness. Tohru came toward the scene when Akito came running towards Tohru and hit her with a violent slap to the face which she hit the floor hard making her unconscious as well. Kyo was going to run and save them but it was too late, Akito in her face, looked like she experienced lost hope in her life, not being loved, just using others to make her feel better and relieved and made the zodiac carriers the lesser beings. Yuki carried Aqua while Kyo carried Tohru to the hospital which they rode in Hatori's car to the nearest one.

One they were at the hospital, Aqua had a few weeks to recover and as for Tohru it was questionable to know when she would wake up. And at the same time, Rin Sohma was in the hospital too; when they got there the waiting room was full with Kisa, Hiro and Hatsuharu, not knowing they would be there. As everybody was meeting at one place, it was so unexpected to see Haru, Kisa and Hiro together especially at the hospital. They explained why they were at the hospital to the guys and were sorry to tell them their reason why they were here too.

"**Rin…she is very ill. Hiro told me she doesn't want to see everyone."**

Hiro nodded but couldn't speak in front of worried Kisa who was more concerned for Rin, Tohru and Aqua.

"**Sissy…Rin…who else will be in the hospital Hiro?"**

Kisa cried on Hiro's shoulder as they were standing, she couldn't hold her crying for Rin, Tohru and Aqua. Hiro pats her back and looks at Kisa's eyes to promise she will stop crying if she knew everything would be alright. Yuki and Shigure walked into Aqua's room number 453 in Recovery Room where they saw all the IV's and oxygen mask and even her broken wrist caused by Akito's abuse to her at the Main House. Yuki lifts up the right hand that was not broken and kissed it to wish her well and then a tear landed on her palm. He was so worried because she hasn't been awake yet since before the incident. They waited for three hours and no recovery from the surgery yet. A nurse came to Yuki and Shigure and told them about Tohru's progress saying that she was still in an unconscious state as well. Of course, Tohru's condition was still a big issue to the doctors, it riddled them how they can make her conscience again.

Yuki said in a silent toned whisper to Shigure.

"**I'm going to see how Tohru is right now."**

Shigure nodded and told Yuki that he was going to tell Kyo about Aqua's condition.

They walked out of the room, at the slight second they left, Aqua opened her eyes and saw the room was blurry and she felt nauseated at the moment. She felt weak and sat up straight but it was hard with the broken wrist she was inflicted with. Aqua fixed her left arm and pushed her right arm to get off the bed when Hatsuharu passed by and heard a commotion in Aqua's room. He took a peek and saw that Aqua was trying to get out of the bed.

"**May I help you?"**

***Tohru Honda's Room 809***

Yuki looked at the sleeping Tohru as she looked fine and relaxed, she might have been stressed out or something, as well about what happened to her mother several months ago. Tohru started to move a little showing signs of movement; it was like a miracle just happened. Tohru awakens her blue eyes and smiles as she saw her mother's face first. But then, Yuki's voice layered overtop over what her was imagining her mother. She couldn't believe that she would be alone with Yuki Sohma from Kaibara High School, the most popular and polite student of the whole school came to see Tohru Honda. Then Tohru asked about Aqua's circumstance.

"**Where is Aqua? Is she okay?"**

Yuki turned away from Tohru with a weird sadness across his face.

"**Yuki! Yuki! Answer me!"**

"**From the nurse…Aqua is never going to wake up…"**

Tohru's face was in total shock as Aqua's state was critical but who was the guy that came to help Aqua from her room? We know that but she doesn't yet. Find out in Chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4: Living With the Sohmas

Yuki still didn't answer Tohru's question as he still felt hurt and depressed about Tohru. Tohru gave a look like was Yuki lost in himself or was he thinking that it was his fault for everything.

"**Yuki. Is Aqua okay…?"**

Tohru said in a soft toned voice.

Yuki smiled to cover up the mystery of his sadness.

"**She's fine. Right now, she should be waking up by tomorrow morning. That is what the doctors are telling us."**

Tohru smiled at Yuki, holding his warm, soft hands on wan skin just made Tohru feel so comfortable and not worried about anything else. Just then, Hatsuharu came to see Yuki and brought a visitor in a wheelchair which was surprisingly Aqua Hirogawa! Yuki was baffled by the surprise as Tohru was smiling and happy about the shocking news. Hatsuharu pushed Aqua's wheelchair towards everyone in Tohru's room and said hi and introduce herself to the family. However, Shigure and Hatori was already in Isuzu's room number 648 (Isuzu is Rin Sohma) feeling sorry for Akito hitting both Aqua and Tohru, blaming themselves for involving them into their matters.

***Isuzu's Room number 648***

"**We apologize to Miss Hirogawa and Miss Honda deeply for the actions that were inflicted to them."**

Hatori said to Yuki and Hatsuharu outside the room as they left the girls alone in Tohru's room.

"**We tried to stop Akito with our might, but, his mother stepped in and we couldn't control the tension between the two. So—I don't…"**

Shigure paused and then Hatori took over.

"**Blame us on your injures of Miss Hirogawa and Miss Tohru Honda."**

Aqua wept. She couldn't do anything to repay them after what they have done for her even when her mother died…a lost she couldn't bear to handle alone. But, like Tohru, Aqua committed herself to work part-time as a librarian assistant to help her mother's high payments that she couldn't pay on her own since she was sick for the past 6 years. Aqua's tears overflowed from her face and when she started wheezing and crying; Hiro came and saw her crying near Tohru Honda remembering her harsh life that now that she is alone in the world. Hiro didn't say word, so he told Aqua not to worry about anything because even though he barely knew her personally, he knew she was somehow different like Tohru Honda. He started to say something to Aqua but with a cocky tone to his voice for an eleven year old.

"**You are that girl that got hurt…"**

Hiro said sounding harshly.

"**I-Is she okay?"**

Kisa asked in a soft toned voice to worry about everyone.

Hiro smiles at Kisa and holds her hand.

"**She is fine Kisa. See…she just need more company with her and Tohru."**

The nurse came in the room; she called them all to leave the room because Tohru needed to get her sleep from the medicine they were giving her.

"**I heard you might be out tomorrow."**

Haru said coming back to get her back to her room.

"**I didn't know that?! But I do feel much better."**

Aqua said with a huge grin on her face.

Haru blushed a little, but knew he had to go see Rin still; he doesn't care of visiting hours were over or not. He would beat the crap out of them just to see her. Yuki then escorted Aqua into her room to pack her things for tomorrow to Shigure's house. Aqua was offered to live with her cousin Ami, but, decided to live with the Sohmas by her own free will to live with the Sohmas' with Tohru. Of course, Aqua and Tohru share the same history with losing a mother that was close to them, but, Aqua's father Byakuya walked away when she was a little girl, basically, her mother and father separated when she was young while Tohru's father Katsuya Honda died on his way back home from a business trip having pneumonia and Tohru's mother died in a car accident.

Momiji and Ayame entered the hospital as they were looking for Tohru, of course, Shigure had to call from a pay phone across the street to call Momiji who was at the Main House on a private line and as Shigure called Ayame's shop which they were picked up by a taxi to the hospital, which they had to meet somewhere. Momiji and Ayame were greeted by Shigure at the entrance, who they looked for first was Tohru Honda. Momiji started to worry in an astonished cry in German.

"**Wo ist Tohru? Ist Tohru hier ? Sie ist besser in Ordnung!" **_**(meaning: "Where is Tohru here? She better be alright!")**_

Momiji spoke in his German accent.

Ayame was looking for Yuki, but of course, Yuki was trying to avoid him as much as possible but anyways Ayame couldn't find him.

"_**Bitte beeilen Sie sich! Ich will Tohru finden!" (meaning: "Come on let's go! Let's fine Tohru!")**_

Momiji spoke again in his German accent; he was just too impatient to find Tohru.

"Hello Hatori, I see you are as fine as ever…"

Shigure bumps into the conversation between Hatori and Ayame.

"**You too, Ayame as you glistened through to see our precious Tohru!"**

Ayame and Shigure hugged each other and Hatori sighed that the both of them looking like total idiots.

"Hören Sie auf, um zu spielen und zu gehen, sieht Tohru!" (meaning: "Stop playing and let's go see Tohru!")

Momiji kept worrying them to get their attention.

Hatori guided Momiji to Tohru's room while Ayame and Shigure had their little reunion conversation on the side. Hatori was walking with Momiji and gave him a lollipop to shut him up so he wouldn't say anything in German. Just when they made it to Tohru's room, Momiji threw the lollipop in the trash and rushed to Tohru's side.

"**Tohru! Tohru! Bitte wachen sie auf! Bitte Wachen Sie Auf! Es ist mich Momiji Sohma! **_**(meaning: "Tohru! Tohru! Please wake up! Please wake up! It's me Momiji Sohma!")**_

Tohru was still in her conscience state and she was literally knocked out cold by Akito's destructive hit. Of course, Momiji was so upset, he couldn't speak in his language but he suddenly spoke in English and German at once.

"**Tohru! Just wake up! Öffnen Sie nur Ihre Augen für uns. ..or für mich bitte!"** _**(meaning: "Just open your eyes for us...or for me please!")**_

Even after Momiji said what he said he still didn't reach Tohru. But is it tool ate to save her? Is Tohru ever going to get out of the hospital but can Momiji's voice encourage her to have faith to get out?


	5. Chapter 5: Change of Our Lives

At midnight, everyone was at Tohru's bedside watching her wake up because today is the day she was getting out of the hospital. Momiji was holding her hand and it was cold to hold on to; and he was trying to warm them up. Everyone couldn't speak for a moment; of course, the nurse told them that she would wake up by lunch time so that is what everyone did. Haru had to worry about Rin Sohma; so he left to check on her.

**"When will Tohru wake up…?"**

Momiji said with upset tone to his voice.

Shigure and Ayame entered to room and saw everyone except Haru in there. Ayame saw Tohru in the bed and touched her face; she was really pale and flushed like her soul was drained out of her body. Ayame started to comment on Tohru's personality and how she changed everyone's hearts in Sohma family.

**"It looks like she affected everyone here in this room; I guess we are considered her only family with her."**

Suddenly after Ayame said that, Aqua in the wheelchair and Yuki brought Tohru's grandfather while they were putting her stuff at Shigure's house; they stopped by to pick up Tohru's grandfather to see his precious granddaughter (they walked to his house and let him drive them to the hospital). He was frightened about Tohru still unconscious. He smiled at her and kissed her flushed cheeks and afterwards, he waited with Hatori, Hiro Kisa in waiting room since only a limited of four people are allowed in her room. About ten minutes later, Tohru started to move and started to open her eyes! Her grandfather left and promised to call her when she got home from the hospital.

**"Guten Morgan Tohru! How are you?" _(meaning: "Good Morning!")_**

Momiji said all excited about Tohru waking up getting ready for her getting home. Tohru was getting dressed to go home while everyone started to come in they noticed she was undressing from her hospital gown to her school outfit. All the men stared at Tohru and blinked once and started to blush. Aqua rushed in to close the door on the other side as they walked slowly away from the door thinking about what they saw. Aqua explained about the others that didn't come even though she didn't know them, she mention about the ones that the guys were talking about on the way here.

**"Well…Yuki said that Kagura was on a school trip, Ritsu was working with his mother at the hot springs and Uotani and Hanajima were at the Sohma house just house cleaning till you came back home for a present to you, Tohru Honda."**

Tohru was so embarrassed but happy that everyone worried about her. Tohru smiled and kept smiling; thinking about everyone who cared about her. She asked about Aqua's arm and seeing if she was okay.

**"How is your arm Aqua? When will you get the cast off?"**

Aqua replied as she was looking at her arm with a pain look to her face.

**"Sometime in November or December…that is what the doctor said and I have my checkup every twice a week."**

Tohru smiled to keep her optimistic ways still strong in front of her friends.

**"Are you mad at Akito for harming you like that?"**

Tohru puts on her jacket as she was responding to the question.

**"No. I can't be mad because the anger wasn't directed towards me anyways, and I think it was an accident, you know? I mean we did try to help her without consent."**

Aqua felt worried for a few seconds till she opened the door and the guys fell at the front the room. Shigure saw Tohru and Aqua's feet in front of him and smiled nervously as he was on the ground with Yuki and Kyo.

**"…Ready to go home Tohru?"**

Tohru and Aqua extended their hand and smiled.

**"Come on silly goose! Let's go home!"**

****Main House about three weeks later****

When Shigure got home from Hatori's, he made a trip to the main house to visit Ren Sohma…Akito's mother. Of course something went up at the Main House; when Akito furious with the elder Sohmas.

**"Stay the hell away from me!"**

All the elder Sohmas put their distance from their young master who was still struggling to forget the past and move on. Ren Sohma saw Akito's anger and laughed at her because it was an embarrassment to herself and the Sohmas. Akito remembered that day when her father Akira loved her and she would never forgot the ruthless life after his death upon them…the God of the Zodiacs; he was gone and the God can only be a son of the head of the clan, and yet, Akira had a daughter and dealt with the lethal consequence of one's fate of death. Shigure comes into the Main House at six in the afternoon, after Yuki, Kyo and Tohru got home from school; he wanted to talk to Ren, but, Ren Sohma encountered Shigure by herself by coincidence. At the fact, Ren wasn't too happy to see Shigure either. She walked with the elder Sohmas while just passing by Shigure with a cold stares from her unremorseful eyes of hatred.

**"What do you want Shigure-san?"**

Shigure has a feign smile on his face not that pleasant with Ren.

**"Just a talk down memory lane I suppose, Ren."**

Shigure said to Ren with a courtesy respect.

**"I see…you want me to stop bothering my child, you are insane Shigure-san!"**

Shigure holds her arm where she was beet-red and didn't feel the pain at all.

**"Trust me…Akito will be better give him time…"**

Ren laughs in wildly in a radiant way not feeling the pain of Shigure's strength.

**"Please…*laughs* that Akito loves to be under my wing. I brought that not deserving predestined Akito into this world and I can put her in an easy death with my anger and hatred towards that bitch that she is."**

Shigure was unhappy of the result from Ren Sohma; Akito's mother. But will Shigure really have an effect on her role as being his mother? What will happen when Shigure encounters Ren Sohma and what will happen to Aqua when Yuki has a sudden bronchial attack and a new person appears into the picture!


	6. Chapter 6: Beyond Comparsion

Shigure got closer to Ren Sohma and whispered into her ear and told her a promise to leave her alone. Ren Sohma pushed Shigure's body away from her as she started to dislike his presence being near her for defending her daughter. Ren Sohma lifts up her kimono and hits Shigure but not as hard as Akito's. Shigure had a huge red mark across his face and bowed down to her in respect.

"**I am sorry Ren Sohma … just give me a chance to make her avoid your presence."**

Ren Sohma laughed at Shigure's immaturity to protect Akito.

"**You make me laugh Shigure…you expect me to think you can make me stop bothering her, you are a dog Shigure, like the zodiac animal you are."**

Ren Sohma thought about his agreement about avoiding Akito in the Main House. She turned around and stared at Shigure.

"**I am depending on you Shigure."**

Ren walks out the room with an evil laugh to her as the elder Sohmas walked her out of the room. Shigure sighed in grief as he doesn't think that she would listen to him, but, he would try his best to protect her with his might. The thing was that night, Akito was thinking about her father's sweet voice that caressed her through the night as she was dreaming about the zodiac animals and also her father that she loved out of the whole entire world. Akito woke up from her slumber and saw the rainy thunder crashing through the night as it brought so much memories. The window was smeared with the water droplets falling at 80 miles per minute and the thunder crashing every two minutes as it knocked out all the lights. The elder Sohmas lit the hallways to the rooms of the Main House as Akito had a feeling something didn't seem right.

****At Shigure's House at 11:45pm****

Yuki started to have an attack, a huge one that he seem like he was gasping for air. Aqua was freaking out as her friend was about to die if she do something about it. The attack was worsening for poor Yuki Sohma. Shigure got the mask to control his bronchial tubes from filling up with fluid, but, it was still worsening as he kept wheezing and wheezing. Tohru came with a warm towel on Yuki's forehead till they called the ambulance to pick him up. Aqua in a sudden rush went to the phone quickly and calls the operator.

"**Operator, I need assistance as a young boy at age 15 is suffering from a bronchial attack. Please come immediately!"**

They answered and reply respectfully and told Aqua they would be there in 10 minutes tops. Those ten minutes seem long as Yuki started to have frequent attacks every minute as his pulse was racing. Aqua's tears were rolling down her cheeks as she panicked for Yuki's life. Shigure and Tohru directed the medical crew to Yuki's room as they carried him off to the hospital. Shigure told Aqua and Kyo to stay home to tell the others about what happened as Tohru and Shigure went to the hospital with Yuki. Aqua, as worried as she was about her ex-boyfriend was the worst experience to see him in that type of state before. That rainy stormy night was more of a nightmare to anyone who was in the situation were your life is on the balance…you cannot panic because that tension is focus to that person even though the pain is endured on them the most. That stormy night caused afflicted pain on Yuki's bronchial tubes as it damaged the pathway to his nose where he could breathe from. They had to do surgery on his lungs or else, he could suffer from the buildup of fluid and the clogging off his lungs.

****Two Weeks Later…****

The surgery was two weeks later and it was successful one too. Yuki was in a comatose for several days after the surgery as everyone decided to visit except his parents who he rarely sees most of the time. One Tuesday afternoon, a girl who was dressed in the Kaibara High School uniform came into the hospital with books and notebooks galore in her hands. Her black, shiny hair was short midway to her neck as the rest was braided in the front of her as she walked towards the elevator going to Yuki Sohma's room. She asked the receptionist to tell her where Yuki Sohma's room is in the building.

"**Room 606."**

She replied as walked passed the desk.

"**Thank you very much."  
**

She went on the elevator and went to the sixth floor and room 606 to see Yuki. She suddenly saw the doctors and nurses surrounding him when she was surprised to see Tohru, Aqua and Kyo in the hospital room. Aqua heard the footsteps and turned around and saw the most popular girl and most athletic girl in Kaibara High School. Her name is Satomi Yoko, she attracted attention like no other even though she was so quiet and keeps things to herself, but, she is the most outspoken on important issues that discern her. Tohru smiled as she was happy to have a visitor come by to check on Yuki.

"**Hello Satomi, why are you here with books and notebooks? Having class in the hospital room?"**

Satomi shakes her head and blushes a little.

"**I came to tutor Yuki on stuff that he missed in Chemistry class…"**

Tohru nodded in total agreement.

"**Okay…but right now, Yuki is asleep, well, he as been in comatose for several days…maybe next week you can come and tutor him, okay Satomi?"**

Satomi smiled nervously.

"**Y-yeah…"**

Satomi was about to leave till Kyo touched her shoulder and told her stay in the room for a while. Kyo's face was serious and was hard not to say yes or no to his facial appearance at her. Aqua made a space for her to make Yuki have more company even though is still sick in a comatose. From her insecurity around the Sohmas, it seems that they were different beyond comparison to other people as they are always there when a fellow family member is sick or dead. The rain kept making heavy beatings on the roof as it bothered everyone that it might mess up everything…bring bad luck to them especially Kyo who hates the rain with the passion. Well later, Hatori and Ayame came inside the room and the nurse was complaining about the maximum amount of people coming in the room.

****Heading Home****

Satomi and Aqua volunteered to leave and walk home with each other. They waved to everyone and walked towards the Shigure's but first they had to go eight miles to Satomi's townhouse which was a long walk from the hospital so she usually rides her bike to school as Aqua got on her rollerblades and started to catch up with Satomi's bicycle. Satomi made a turn on the street and saw her twin brother Kurama as he was in his letter jacket on his way home from practice. Satomi asked her brother where was Akihiko (which is Satomi and Kurama's older brother) who goes to college and pays for everything on his own and runs a business under his family name, so while he is away Kurama and Satomi are in charge of the business which is the Pottery, Artistry and Bookstore called the _"The Yoko Elements". _ Before anyone knew the Yoko family, the parents were murdered by different events that happened to them; the mother was murdered by a patient that didn't want to hear the truth and stabbed her multiple times which she died at the hospital and for the father was in an infamous gang and was killed on the scene.

Satomi entered the house and saw her twin Kurama was doing his English homework and was struggling with it as the vocabulary as getting to difficult to understand for him in English. Satomi leaned closer to the English book and laughed at her brother, thinking that he was really pathetic not understanding what 'nebulous' means. Satomi looked in the English to Japanese dictionary and found out what it meant. She said it in Japanese and then English word meaning.

"語星雲状であることはぼんやりしているか、はっきりしないか、はっきりしないか、あるいは...混乱しています。 それが実際あなたについて述べることを意味するのが形容詞で兄。" _**(meaning: "The word nebulous is...hazy, vague, indistinct, or confused. It's adjective which means, it describes you actually older brother.")**_

"小さい姉妹あなた...がとても愚かであると感じさせる感謝． しかし私はまだあなたを愛しています。 どうか私はあなたが英語の語彙のより多くで私を助けるべきであると思います?" _**(Meaning: "Thanks little sister...you make feel so stupid. I still love you though. I think you should help me with more of my English vocabulary please?")**_

"**Come on brother, you can do this on your own! I got my Chemistry test tomorrow and I am tutoring my friends in their Calculus homework, so if you need more help call Akihiko and let him help you with your vocabulary."**

Kurama begged his sister to help him with his homework because of course he was failing one class which is English and it was bringing him down, if he didn't focus hard enough on that one class, he could get kicked of the football and even the basketball team and that ruined him in his high school career.

"**I can't Kurama, it's your grade to bring up, not mine. Let Akihiko help you okay?"**

Satomi runs upstairs as her heart was racing as she was thinking about Yuki Sohma being in the hospital bed sleeping like an angel. She couldn't focus on her Chemistry review just thinking about Yuki the most of all. As Satomi was in her bedroom fantasizing on Yuki Sohma, Kurama called Akihiko for homework advice since he knew his older brother's major was Business and he was working to be Entrepreneur since he was running the family business. Kurama was really stumped on the words; it bothered Akihiko as he complained through the phone.

"**Okay Kurama, calm down! It's not that hard to comprehend. I mean English wasn't my best subject in school but I can tell you when you get that huge internship overseas you will see a big difference to know a lot of English even the ones that they don't use frequently all the time. It would make you seem more likeable to talk too and intelligent. You see what I mean?"**

Kurama sighs over the phone and starts to sulk.

"**Yeah Akihiko. If you weren't over in Okinawa I would come over there and ask you for help since my own twin sister can't even help me."**

Akihiko interrupts Kurama's complaining over the phone and mentions something important.

"**You have to take Satomi to her Regional's for drum line. So get a ride on the bus and get there by 6 in the morning because it starts at 8 in the morning. And one more thing, I won't be able to make it on your birthday, I have a meeting with two people that day. I have sponsorship meeting and I have a club meeting for Business which that is a major part of my grade so I cannot fail that! You have to watch over the shop for about five months."**

Kurama's eyes lit up as he heard his older brother say five months to watch over the shop and the house.

"**Are you kidding?! So Satomi and I have to take turns running the shop?"**

Akihiko sounded ticked off as he felt his little brother was being an ass.

"**Yes! I WANT YOU TWO TO RUN THE SHOP FULL TIME WHILE I AM GONE! I am sorry that I will miss your birthday."**

Kurama was heavily sighing over the phone and was yelling at Satomi as her music was getting louder and louder as she was playing: "Rinne-Rondo" by: ON/OFF. (Twin brothers who sing the theme to Vampire Knight Series) Kurama heard the loud music and ran upstairs almost breaking down the door. Satomi was shaking her head and ignoring her surrounding when Kurama got closer to her and slammed the door to get her attention.

"いったい何があなたで具合が悪いか兄弟！ あなたはドアをたたく必要があります！" _**(Meaning: "What the hell is wrong with you brother! You need to knock on the door!")**_

Kurama yelled at her as she wasn't moving an inch to cut off the annoying boy band. He cuts it off and Satomi got all up in his face and started yelling in Japanese.

"私は、あなたがそれのような何かをすると思うことができません！ そしてあなたは何が欲しいですか？" _**(Meaning: "I can't believe you would do something like that! And what do you want?")**_

Kurama replied in a pissed off mood at Satomi and looking at her coldly.

"**Well…Akihiko wants us to run the shop for five months tops."**

Satomi looked at Kurama like he was speaking in a foreign language.

"**What the hell is his problem? I have tutoring on Friday and I am tutoring Yuki Sohma next week. I cannot run a shop for five months. Anyways, why will he be gone for five months, Kurama?"**

Kurama explained anything to Satomi and she was beginning to feel the pressure of life crashing down on her at once. Kurama bit his lips as he knew his sister might explode right in front of him. Satomi was thinking that Akihiko would at least give her break on running the shop and going to college. They were working part-time plus doing activities outside of school too.

"**He said he was sorry that he was going to miss our 16****th**** birthday, Satomi."**

Satomi didn't know what to say or respond in what matter since she will never see her big brother in five months. Kurama was thinking about the groceries, electric bills, the telephone bill, and even the mortgage too. Kurama was thinking that he might have to lie off of sports for a while since in five months; they need to keep the money flowing into the household to keep afloat while Akihiko was gone.

****A week later****

Yuki woke up from his slumber and forgot everything that happened to him since the bronchial attack. Aqua and Tohru were at his bedside the whole week he was recovering. Satomi came and knocked on the door and asked for Yuki Sohma. Aqua, Yuki and Tohru were talking to each other about what happened to him and again, Satomi brought the Chemistry notes and the book to the hospital to tutor Yuki on what he had missed.

"**Yuki, I'm glad you are awake!"**

Satomi was about to hug Yuki, but then, Tohru and Aqua stopped her from getting any closer to him. Satomi blinked at the two bodies grabbing her arms as they didn't want her to touch Yuki. Yuki was sighing in relief from being hugged by the opposite sex. Satomi generously handed him the Chemistry notes and the book and sat on the bed next to him and talked about his life in an awkward way since she was tutoring him. Aqua and Tohru left to go home to see the other Sohmas as Satomi pointed out the chemical reaction sequence of certain elements.

"**You see the Sulfur, Carbon, and Sodium together would be the worst case combination ever as it can cause a stinker but at the same time a huge explosion because of Sodium's atomic number and…"**

Yuki's finger touched her lips and smiled at her.

"**I understand you're babbling Satomi. I know Chemistry really well but I'm glad you are my lab partner, Satomi."**

Satomi's heart was racing so fast she couldn't comprehend how many beat there were. Yuki noticed that she was feeling nervous and continued to point out most important things about Chemistry. Yuki folded pages to study and used sticky notes to write side notes for her to understand the information better. Then, Yuki told her that she would be back in school on Friday. Satomi felt sad as her life as completely been busy with Fine Arts, clubs, family business, her older brother in college, personal life and etc.

Yuki looked at her and noticed something way beyond comparison to others: She was exceptionally different from normal girls he as seen in his life. Satomi leaned closer to Yuki's lips as Yuki shuts his eyes and then remembers he couldn't kiss her and leans back from her, making it seem really weird.

"**I'm sorry Satomi."**

Satomi scratches her head.

"**It's okay Yuki…I-I will see you tomorrow, same time and same place of course right?"**

Yuki smiled and replied to her in a seductive tone.

"**Be safe, Miss Yoko."**

Satomi leaves the hospital with her heart skipping beats per second on her way home she noticed something didn't feel right. She rushed home on her bicycle and noticed something happened. Kurama was missing! He usually sits on the porch doing his homework and since the door was unlocked to his room, she started to freak out. Kurama came around the corner and Satomi started crying on him. Kurama saw Satomi looking like she was really stressed out and tired from everything. In her mind, it was the almost kiss from Yuki that made her upset the most, that was on her mind the whole night. Kurama was getting worried as he knew has been doing more of the chores and the business more than he is.

Will the twins crash with all of life pressuring them to do everything? Will Akihiko be back in less than five months? And will Yuki be alright from the surgery or be homebound for the rest of the month?

*Dedicating one of my characters: Satomi Yoko. My sister and best friend Sandy (Sakura Christy), her character is based on her personality and some parts of her life were included except for a few things were fictional. She forced me to make a character for her so I was like why not for my sister/best friend in the world. The meaning of Satomi is wise beauty, which she does have the wisdom and the beauty that shows in her personality. :] Also, the meaning of Yoko is positive because in the amidst of it all, she still has the composure to handle school, work, and life and that makes me have a real reason why I put my friend as a character based on her cool personality.*


	7. Chapter 7: Instant Pressure

On Friday, Yuki came to school all normal like before as he was carrying his backpack and having his two books in his arms walking down the hallway with Tohru and Aqua. Kyo Sohma who come out of nowhere from a few feet from the intersecting hallway came with a confused look to his face. Aqua asked Yuki was he okay with Kyo crossing paths with him in the hallway, before conflict will be chaotic. Kyo walked pass by and didn't look at Yuki as he went by. As Tohru and Yuki continued to walk on pass him, Aqua stopped and walked towards Kyo and was wondering what is on his mind.

"**What is wrong Kyo? You didn't want to talk to us on the way to school? Can you tell me what is wrong with you?"**

Aqua was trying to get him to talk to her.

"…**Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to talk to you or anyone else, okay?"**

Kyo walks away from Aqua as she was wondering what burst his bubble big time.

****Shigure's House****

"**High School girls! High School girls! Come to me High School Girls…"**

Haru punches Shigure's mouth and walks away from him as he heard the doorbell ring and sees Satomi Yoko with notes in her arms, acting seemingly shy. Haru's eyes were looking innocent as he let her inside the house respectfully.

"**If you wanted to find Yuki, he is upstairs in his room studying for his physics test. I'll tell him you are here, so he won't be that shocked about your arrival."**

Haru runs upstairs and screams to Yuki that he has a guest to tutor him.

"**This girl down here wants to tutor you!" **

Haru walked downstairs and told her to go up. Of course the looked on his face made it seem like she was scared of him for some odd reason, but, she kind of liked that guy. Suddenly, out of the blue, Aqua appeared with a big pot of water in her arms as she couldn't balance herself to carry the big thing. As she was passing by, Yuki saw her about trip and catches her fall but the pot broke into diminutive pieces. Aqua felt sorry and tried to picked up the pieces and also try to rush to get the water spill cleaned up for their guest. Satomi put her books down and helped Aqua with the mess when a girl about her age appears and from the corner hides from everyone and mumbled under her breath about Kyo Sohma. Her brown eyes attracted Yuki as he knew who it was.

"**Kagura…please don't go crazy because Kyo…"**

**Kagura panicked.**

"**Where is my Kyo?"**

Yuki sighs and tries to help Aqua and Satomi with the mess. Aqua was telling Satomi to stay away as she made the mess and she was responsible, so, she would pick it up. Besides, she knew she was here because of tutoring Yuki Sohma with his make-up work. Satomi saw in her eyes that it was fine for her to go with Yuki. Satomi walked slowly out of the living room as Aqua told Yuki she would finish the rest of the clean up.

"**Go with her okay Yuki. I'll be fine. It would be done in ten minutes."**

Aqua smiled as she knew that Satomi will fall for Yuki like she did. They went upstairs and went in Shigure's workroom to study as it was less noise from the outside. Yuki turned on all the lights to see the books they are going to be looking at. Satomi goes in her cliff notes and points out the most important things that Mr. Matsumura was teaching in Chemistry. Satomi kept babbling on again as Yuki was just admiring her intelligence and her consistency to teach him without owning anything to her. Yuki was writing as she was reading in about the solvents and the reactions chapter; he was getting closer to her as she was continuing to read her book. He puts his hand over at the chapter and takes the book as Satomi tries to get the book back, she leans into Yuki as he pulled the book towards him and since she was strong, and he was stronger and pulled her into his body. Yuki tries to avoid the secret exposure so instead he holds her face and kisses her lips to make her forget the tug to his body. Satomi was freaking out in her mind, but at the same time, she kept kissing Yuki's dreamy lips as they were soft, and you couldn't-get-yourself- to stop feeling as he continued as she did. Then, a knock on the door came and it was Shigure and his editor at the entrance watching the kissing scene and they were making all types of noises while they were kissing. The editor ruined the moment when her big mouth for them to get out of the room.

"**GET OUT OF THE ROOM YOU TOO! GET A ROOM FOR GOD'S SAKES!"**

Yuki and Satomi backed away from each other as she blushed on her way out the room. Yuki, he just sat there wondering why they ruined the moment, as he remembered that Shigure told him he could use the study room just for today. Yuki was embarrassed but disappointed in Shigure. Shigure and his editor walked in after Yuki walked out to find Satomi. She was walking about two blocks from the Shigure's House as Yuki offered to walk with her home.

"**Satomi, I can walk you home, if you want me too…"**

**Yuki said nervously.**

"**Sure."**

Satomi held her hand and walked with Yuki Sohma to her house that night. Yuki saw her townhouse which was in the middle of town. Her twin brother Kurama came to the door as he saw his little sister with a Sohma kid. Kurama looked at Yuki and knew he was bad news by looking at him even though he is Kaibara High's most popular guy. Satomi waved bye at Yuki Sohma as he was leaving her neighborhood alone, she turned away from her brother and asked about a ride.

"**Do you need a ride?"**

**Yuki shakes his head and smiles.**

"**I called my cousin to pick me up. I'm fine Miss Yoko."**

Satomi's heart was racing as she waltzed upstairs to her room. Kurama was getting suspicious about that Yuki Sohma and his family. An annoying sound from the phone ringing was so infuriating that Kurama picked up the phone and it was Akihiko making all these noises as his tape recorder was playing his speech for public speaking behind him on the phone. An unexpected noise, like a girl, was in the background and she was making cooing words over the phone. She whispered dirty and not appropriate words over the phone. Kurama as he usually was being disturbed by the nonsense over the phone with the girl making noise to his brother trying to say bits and pieces to say something to Kurama. The girl introduced herself Kaiya Fuji, Akihiko's girlfriend that he met at a party and fell for her.

"**Hello…Aki's little brother! You sound really sexy over the phone."**

Kurama after that hung up the phone and was disgusted by his own brother he was lying to him and his sister the whole time. Kurama didn't want to hurt Satomi's feelings because he wasn't at first getting along with Akihiko, but, she started to trust him after their parents were murdered and in progress, she wanted to have faith in him. If, Kurama said something about what he was doing…he would be in major trouble and there would be conflict between them. Satomi was listening to some British music and trying to mock the voices of the band. She was having daydreams about Yuki Sohma and the infamous kiss on the lips. The moment was ruined by Shigure and his nosy editor. Her heart started to sank deeper than the ocean just thinking about it. Kurama knocked on her room with respect as she turned around and answered his knocking.

"**Come on in my room Kurama. What do you want?"**

Kurama was feeling a bit insecure about telling his sister.

"**Well…it's about Akihiko…he has a girlfriend…that is why he isn't coming back for a while."**

Satomi's eyes were looking sleepy and uncaring about the surprise. She hated her older brother since they were children and never talked to him; only in her twin brother Kurama which she has complete trust with in the family. Satomi got up and punched Kurama's arm in absolute anger. Kurama moves out of her way as he knew it was kind of a bad idea to tell her anyways since she was really having a deep disliking over Akihiko.

"**Satomi! Satomi!"**

Kurama runs down to catch up with her and grabs her arm as she turned around in huge disbelief.

"**What?! What do you want from me!?"**

She was crying in front of Kurama. Kurama tried to console her.

"**Akihiko lied to us and leaving us alone with the family business and everything else that we have to fend for…he is a complete asshole." **

Satomi goes to the fridge and get some Coke and some ice cream to eat upstairs in her room, ignoring Kurama as she was getting the items. Satomi seemed fed up with Akihiko's games and this time she thought she rather live on the streets than be here suffering without their brother.

****At School****

Aqua was with Tohru eating lunch with the Sohmas of course as usual, when suddenly a white-sliverish long haired guy comes in with bags of lunch in them for everyone. He started to sing about his surrounding and come towards Yuki with tremendous force and smile in his face. He pulled out a sandwich and started to admire it as he was saying that he created the sandwich with his own hands and showing off to them in a melodious character of voice.

"**My little Yuki! Oh how I adore you! I haven't seen you since…the festival."**

Yuki felt ashamed of his older brother's appearance to the school and got quite annoyed with him.

"**Please leave now."**

Yuki was getting a little bit more ticked off as he kept going on about Yuki. He got up from the table and walked off from the cafeteria to roaming in the hallway to get from him. Aqua followed Yuki as being volunteered by the other Sohmas to track him down, since; it was her ex-boyfriend. Aqua looked around for him and didn't see him anywhere. As she was continued to search for him, he was up on the roof by himself pondering about something she could barely tell from a distance. Aqua took one step towards him and then lost her balance as her slippers came off her left foot. Yuki came in a flash and picked her up before she was about to fall from the roof. Aqua's slipper became the victim as it crashed to the dusty ground with a huge force. She looked up at Yuki and blushed in all the while. The way he looked like the world was suppressing him made matters worse for him.

"**What is the grudge between you and your brother?"**

Yuki looked uncertain and turned away from Aqua.

"**Did he abandon you? Is he repenting for all the things he did to you?"**

Aqua tried to face Yuki with a serious approach.

"…**Nothing that concerns you, Aqua. It's more of a personal matter that cannot be discussed."**

For the rest of the lunch period, Aqua sat with Yuki on the roof but was shoeless when it was time to go back to class. Yuki offered to go get it for her since it was his fault she had to come up there for him.

****Walking from School****

They went to class and walked home from school till they saw _"The Yoko Elements" _having a sale on their most popular artwork or instruments that were mostly half-price on those items and Yuki saw Satomi and his heart was racing. Aqua was walking around the library as she parted with Yuki to see if they had a book that she wanted. She suddenly bumped into a guy that was taller than her and had auburn-brown hair and he turned around and saw Aqua and apologized for bumping into her.

"**I'm sorry."**

Aqua blushed at him.

"**I-It's okay…"**

Satomi was at the cashier bar receiving and giving money to the people. She never saw Yuki because of the huge crowd that was surfacing around her to get her attention. Yuki got closer to the cashier bar and saw Satomi with her hands full. He kind of pushed his way through the crowd and helped Satomi with her family business.

"**May I help you Satomi?"**

Satomi was so stunned to see him there working with her.

"**S-Sure Yuki. I need all the help I can get."**

While, Aqua bumped into her mysterious crush in the library of the shop and Yuki helping out Satomi was all successful till the crowd started to die down a bit after 9 pm and brought everything and made a lot of profit. Satomi was still mad at Akihiko for what he was doing the whole time, leaving everything to the twins. It was instant pressure on the Yoko twins, like seriously, instant pressure. Yuki helped clean up the shop and didn't see her brother at all since they opened the shop. Then, Aqua and the mysterious guy she bumped into came to the front of the shop and Satomi yelled his name.

"**KURAMA YOKO! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"**

Satomi was getting really ticked off.

"**I was helping 'her' out."**

Aqua looked at him but was a little surprised that it was Kurama Yoko.

"**My name is Aqua Hirogawa. If you wanted to know that..."**

Kurama started to fall for her as he was mesmerized by her voice and her personality.

"**Umm…Aqua, I know I barely know you, but, will you go out with me?"**

Aqua was unsure about going out again with a guy just because of her ex-boyfriend was right there.

"**Umm…yes?"**

Kurama was wondering why she seemed unsure about asking her out. Yuki want up to Satomi and kissed her cheek and started to touch her left hand and ask her on one knee to go out with him. But, he knew that the secret would cost him to see Akito.

"**Satomi, tomorrow, I want you to meet me at the back alley and I will show you something."**

Satomi was nervous but didn't really get to answer him back.

"**I love you back Yuki and I really want to be with you!"**

Yuki smiled and glanced at her.

"**I love you too, Satomi Yoko."**

Yuki and Aqua went home to Shigure's house as the Yoko twins finished cleaning up the shop and heading home with the love ones on their minds. Kurama was in a trance with Aqua as for Satomi was into Yuki Sohma.

****Hiro's House****

After that day, things have never been the same. Hiro goes to visit his mother as she told him that she was pregnant and was afraid to hurt Hiro's feelings. Hiro didn't say anything from that point and told Kisa about it and she was perfectly excited as Hiro's mother. Hiro's mother tried to tell her son not to be so self-centered about the situation.

"**Hiro! I-I wanted to tell you sooner…but, I didn't want you to get mad like right now."**

Hiro was totally pissed off that he went upstairs to his room and slammed it.

"…**He is mad at me and the baby. Oh, if Kisa was here, she would console him."**

Hiro's mother started to worry about the next nine months of drama and also adventure with her son and her new baby. So…now these nine months will be pretty hectic with everyone solving and creating problems during that time period. Hiro seemed unsure about the big news from his mother. Hiro's mother knocked on the door several times to get his attention to open up, but once she was about to knock the third time, she collapsed on the floor as Hiro heard to big crash to the floor and open his door and tried to get help for his mother. Hiro got to the phone and called Haru and then called Kisa's house to tell her mother about the incident.

"**Hurry please!!"**

****Satomi and Kurama's House****

Satomi came downstairs and saw Kurama washing the dishes and the washing machine making the noises. She was surprised that he was home doing the chores. Maybe after that phone call earlier, he wanted to be more involved at home for a change. Satomi smiled at her big brother and gave him a hug around his slender waist.

"**Thank you…Kurama."**

Kurama gave her sad eyes of grief as they been through so much heartache for years. He put the dishes down and turned around at Satomi with a depressed look on his face, like some catastrophic event happened just now. Kurama couldn't look at his sister with those eyes that was making it seem that it was something really bad. Then, the phone rang.

"**I'll pick up the phone this time, Kurama."**

**Kurama gulped in fear of Satomi's anger towards Akihiko.**

She picked up the phone and answered it politely. It was Akihiko Yoko! Satomi started to question him about what happened the other night between him and Kurama.

"**What the hell did you have a girl on the phone?"**

**Akihiko started to stutter a bit.**

"**I-I…I mean…it was my girlfriend."**

**Satomi was thinking about that and started questioning him again.**

"**When are you coming home? I WANT TO KNOW!"**

**Akihiko replied in a relaxed tone.**

"**Next Sunday, I promise Satomi. I know that you guys have been stressing out all week and I shouldn't leave you guys like that when your birthdays are coming up soon. I want to bring my girlfriend Kaiya Fuji to visit where we live. Is that okay with you little sister?"**

Satomi had to really think on this one.

"…**Sure. I hope she not what I think she is brother."**

Akihiko hung up the phone in pure silence as she replied back to him. She was furiously mad at Akihiko and threw the phone at Kurama's face. Satomi marched upstairs with an irritated look on her face. She slammed the door. Kurama sat down and was wondering when they will ever respect each other again like before. Kurama felt like he was always in the middle of their conflicts. He was fed up with it too. Kurama finished washing the dishes and went in his room to figure out a way to get them to like each other.

****Shigure's House****

Aqua suddenly hears an invariable knock at the door from the kitchen. She goes to the door and sees no one. That knocking came again and as she opened the door, she saw Kagura and Kisa together holding gift bags for some sort of party. Kagura got really excited and she started to go upstairs to see Kyo. Kisa walked pass the living room were Hatsuharu was at reading a magazine. Haru touched Kisa's hand and made her sit next to her. He smiled slightly at her and she faintly smiled at him back. Kyo was cleaning up his room when Kagura came in with a huge roaring sound screaming for him. Then, she saw Kyo studying for a huge math test and she walked in serenely an asked what he was doing. She looked over, around and a about him to see what it was about. Kyo pushed her out of the room and locked it from the inside so she wouldn't come in. Kagura screamed and knocked as hard as she could till Tohru came in and saw her banging told her to stop bothering him. Kagura got enraged with Tohru just a bit for protecting Kyo. Tohru falls on Kagura and passes out on her. Of course, Kagura panicked and nobody believed her not even Kyo. She knocked on the door to Kyo's room then to Shigure's office and everywhere. Tohru was being carried by her to every room she went too. Tohru woke up with a weak voice.

"…**I have a fever. I have been trying to regain my strength from it."**

**Kagura replied back to her with a rude reply.**

"**Damn Tohru, why didn't you call anyone?"**

**Tohru's eyes started to close on her as she continued to talk to Kagura.**

"**I am sorry…"**

Kagura had no time for apologies. She ran into Yuki Sohma and Aqua in the kitchen near by the stairs and realized something terribly wrong happened to Tohru. Yuki carried Tohru to her room while Aqua called Hatori to the house.

****An Hour Later****

Hatori came with his equipment and checked out Tohru Honda for a long time. Everyone, even the ones who didn't know she was sick was waiting for her to get better. Kisa started to worry as usual as she was sitting next to Haru crying for Tohru. Haru stroked Kisa's hair and whispering not to worry about Tohru and that she will be fine, Shigure and Aqua made snacks for everyone who was waiting for Hatori to tell them the news. Hatori came out and closed the door behind him slowly. Kyo with a rash reaction stood up and demanded to see her. Hatori pushed Kyo away from him and coughed to clear his throat for a response.

"**Tohru Honda as a pneumonia and will be out for several days from school and also doing any chores. I will come over and check on her every day in the afternoons to see if she is okay or not. Call me if any thing happens, Aqua."**

**Aqua points to herself.**

"**Me?"**

**Hatori winked at Aqua and smiled.**

"**You are close to Tohru. Besides, I know you will watch over her better than the boys will anyways."**

Hatori walked out of the house and closed the door behind him. Everyone started to get a little restless about Tohru Honda's condition. Tohru was sleeping daintily with the medicine Hatori gave her must be relaxing her fever and her coughing. That whole night everyone pitched in to help Tohru Honda and even Aqua Hirogawa was nervous about losing a friend. Of course, it was difficult to do something for a person who was a total complete stranger to her and now, at this point became more like a sister to her and consoled her with her lost like what Tohru had been through with both of her parents. The pressure that both Aqua and Tohru been through is a tough struggle. Then a knock was at the door and it was a young woman about 20 years old and was in college and almost looked exactly like Aqua.

"**I am looking for Aqua Hirogawa. I am her half-sister Usagi Hirogawa."**

Aqua looked at the woman seeing that she looked similar to her even though, she seemed serious and concerned. Usagi came closer to Aqua and noticed the similarity in the eyes and the face. Usagi had the papers and the pictures of some woman, her father, her half-sister, her mother and herself as a 5 year old petite girl. Aqua was confused about that picture and barely remembers about it. As it was summertime, because of the theme was orange, yellow and sunny background near a lake and a lake house from the distance. It showed a shady path that was towards the lake house and we they were standing, but the people seemed happy expect Aqua who showed her tongue and her three missing teeth showing her cheesing all the while. Aqua wanted to know where did this happen and what time which she had to know since she was about 5 years old when this picture was taken.

"**It was 10 years ago at a private lake house where our father used to own, but, he sold it after he became bankrupt and moved to America. He left me here to go to college and graduate to get my Bachelor's degree and I was trying to find my half-sister and I heard she was staying with strangers from my aunt and uncle. They were her legal guardians but they gave you away to these complete strangers. But, in the picture, you were 5 years old and you, your mother, my mother, our father and I were spending the summer together. My mother came because…she never got to see me often and this was going on when your father was still with your mother Aqua. I was 12 years old at the time when this picture was taken. I missed those days too. Aqua, were a brat back then, always getting into trouble and complained about every little thing that in her wake. You have matured and I'm glad that you finally grew up, my love. My mother left my father because he cheated on my mother for your mother and had you after wards…"**

Aqua was so stunned about this whole thing as she was realizing her past and now she knows that she has a older half-sister. Usagi looked at Aqua because she knew was confused about the past, but, does she need to know more about her past or so she be more sheltered away from it for now? Chapter 8 will be continued starting with this conclusion.


	8. Chapter 8: Revelation

**Nine Months Later**

Usagi Hirogawa told the story about Aqua's past in this picture. Aqua doesn't seem to remember this picture of everyone in it besides her mother and her father. She had this feeling that somehow nothing she said seemed true. Usagi saw the sadness in her eyes knowing that she might not believe her since it has been a long time since this photo was taken. Hatori walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Tohru came with a tea and cookies when she saw Kyo and Yuki at the door being nosy in her business, "What are you two doing? Is someone in there?" They shook their heads and back away from the door. Aqua walked backwards to the wall in fear of Usagi's presence seemed to bother Aqua. Aqua screamed for help from Usagi, "Help me! Yuki, Kyo…Tohru!!" She cried louder to get away from her. Aqua backed around the room as she was feeling for the doorknob to open to escape. She had no idea who Usagi was trying to be, but she was really scary to Aqua. Hatori and Shigure came and took Usagi to the door and she left crying in pain. Aqua was in her room in a corner filled with sadness and despair not believing what she said about the past and that picture. Tohru knocked on the door and looked sad as she came into the dark room, "Aqua, are you okay? I made tea and honey cookies." Aqua threw a book at Tohru to leave the room, "I don't want to be bothered by anyone!" Tohru feared in Aqua's anger towards the visitor's incidence coming head on interrogating her like that. Rin came upstairs and heard everything Tohru told Aqua as she reflected her life was before. Rin froze in panic and remembered her past in flash until she thought of Hatsuharu's smile shining over her terrible past. She opens her eyes as she saw Haru walking down from the hallway and he came towards her and kissed her cheek, "Rin, what's wrong? You look like you got hit in the stomach or something?" Rin shakes her head in disagreement to what he said, "Okay. I will see you later for dinner." Haru walked downstairs towards the kitchen. Rin knew that Haru loved her for who she is and not what would become of her when she was used by Akito. These nine months flew by in a brink of an eye; Aqua never came out of her room or spoke to anyone, not even the Sohmas. Aqua's depression from her past caused her to isolate herself from everyone. She didn't go to school for the whole nine months, since Shigure made her excuses that she had hay fever or something to that effect to keep her home. Kyo came home early from school to tutor her, but, she always sat there in complete silence and didn't do any work. Kyo gave up tutoring her and gave it to her ex-boyfriend Yuki Sohma who was busy with other stuff at school and at home. He entered the dark room and saw Aqua in her corner crying and feeling lost in the depression. Yuki came inside the room and walked towards her without a word coming from his mouth. He caressed her and knowing that she needs some guidance to get her through her depression, "Call Usagi back and talk to her around me, Tohru and Shigure. We won't let her harm like that again." Aqua looked up and turned away from Yuki's beautiful face, "I want Kurama here with me…" Yuki moved away from Aqua and walked out of the room to call Kurama Yoko, Aqua's boyfriend.

The phone rang as the twins were at the house sleeping soundly without the peace in the house disturbed. The phone rang again and Satomi answered the phone with a tired voice, "Ah…huh…yeah…alright I will let him know. Bye." Satomi put the phone back and told the sleeping Kurama to wake up, "Aqua wants you to come over tonight after school, apparently; she is depressed." Kurama was surprised that his girlfriend was like this. He called back and told the Sohmas that he was coming to see her. They got there and Satomi ran to Yuki's arms as Kurama rushed into the room and saw Aqua in this dark room in a corner, "Aqua…what is wrong? Talk to me?" Aqua hugs Kurama and cries. She couldn't speak to him because her past was coming to haunt her. Satomi and Yuki were holding hands wishing luck for her friend to get over her depression, "Here I am Aqua." Aqua squeezes him tightly as Kurama kissed her head and cried with her. Satomi and Yuki looked at each other gracefully knowing that there was hope and tranquility towards the family.

**Three years later…**

Satomi and Yuki had a stable relationship and planned on going to the same college together. Yuki was going to major in Biology and minor in History. Satomi's plans was to major in Chemistry and minor in Japanese History. They are a really happy couple making life going its fullest and thank goodness that Akihiko came back after his last three years in college, he came home and run the shop and focused on his part-time job as a doctor. Kurama and Aqua, well that relationship was something we would never imagined lasting as long as it did. Kurama went to the military and Aqua studied in English to become a writer and her minor was Graphic Designer. They all made unique decisions to move on in their lives. Oh, yeah… Aqua got to live with her half-sister Usagi, apparently; that day she was drunk and didn't realize she was drunk. But, after the three years, she got sober from her drinking habits and now, Usagi became a elementary school teacher for the fourth graders. So, everyone even the Sohmas had a drastic change in their lives. I don't think you would ever imagine what would have happened to them. Hatsuharu and Rin were getting married in November at the Sohma House which everyone was invited too. Of course, Hatsuharu and Aqua are really close friends that she was the Maid of Honor for Rin but also Tohru is the Second Maid of Honor which made everything cool. Haru's Best Man was Yuki Sohma and Hatori Sohma. They made a huge wedding and a spectular scenery to go with it was out of this world. Tohru's friends were going out with the Sohmas as well, Hanajima's boyfriend is Kyo's master and Arisa's boyfriend was Kureno Sohma. The both of them planned a trip with Tohru to go overseas to their beaches for their college trips. The list of Sohmas goes on and on but the story never ends here in the Sohma House. We all have our ups and downs in life and we can clearly see that the time has come when our hopes and dreams become a reality but a revelation.

THE END!!


End file.
